


The Inevitable

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian thinks about his feelings for the Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable

Dorian tried not to think about the Inquisitor too much.

They’d been remarkably chaste so far – a stolen kiss, here and there. That almost made it worse. He’d had trysts before and they always escalated quite quickly – drinking, talking, and then the inevitable. This slow burn with the Inquisitor, it was almost a _romance_.

He pushed it to the back of his mind. Men like him, with his disposition, they don’t get to fall in love. That’s the way it is – the way it’s always been. He would ignore the way his heart stopped whenever the Inquisitor fell in battle, or the flutters he felt when they kissed, or the way he could sense him walking into a room because everything just felt more _right_ than it did before.

He couldn’t help that think that when he’d left the Pavus family he’d done it in hopes of love, though. Certainly he didn’t want to live a lie, but more importantly, by coming out he wanted to avail himself to the sort of men who didn’t want secret quickies behind a bookshelf – as thrilling as they were, he now felt the growing need for something more… substantial.

Of course, he had no way of knowing if the Inquisitor felt the same way about him as he did. He’d flirted, certainly, but the rumours were he was sweet on Cassandra. Cassandra wasn’t someone he wanted to get on the wrong side of, either. He’d seen what that woman could do with a sword, but he was willing to bet that she was equally as deadly with bare hands if a sword wasn’t handy. He respected that she’d probably come and kill him outright, though – no pussyfooting around with poisons or assassins. He had to give credit to a woman who knew what she wanted.

It seemed they both wanted the Inquisitor though, and in any other circumstances he'd leave it to the hand of fate. He didn’t want to just wait and see, though. No, he told the Inquisitor that he’d left something for him in his chambers. They’d see each other that night, and the inevitable would happen, if only to get it all out of Dorian’s system. There would be no hand holding, no sweet declarations of love, but once, just once, Dorian could be with a man he felt real affection for.

It would be the last time, he was sure, but it would be harder to walk away later.


End file.
